


the reprise

by maureenbrown



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Did I Mention, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Romance, dougie - Freeform, jarlos - Freeform, jaylos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4695083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maureenbrown/pseuds/maureenbrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos fails his chemistry test, and Jay makes it a point to cheer him up. He finds the solution to be as easy as reprising 'Did I Mention,' cheesiness and all. One-shot, Jaylos/Jarlos with mentions of Dougie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the reprise

**Author's Note:**

> I released this idea on Tumblr, and I made it! Yay! Originally I had it with just Jay singing, but 'Did I Mention' is kind of a two-part song, so of course, Carlos must sing back up.

Carlos wasn't that great in chemistry class in the beginning, at least not like Evie and her boyfriend, Doug. That's why he strived to be the top of his class for everything besides that (not that he was negligent to that class). 

So that might've been why it came as such a surprise to him when he completely bombed his last chemistry exam. 

He glares daggers at the D- in stained red on his paper, fighting back tears. Carlos knows he's being ridiculous, but he can't help himself. He's faced a thousand times worse, yet here he is blubbering over a stupid test. 

He tries to remind himself it won't even affect his grade much anyways, but it's no use. He starts to sniffle and Carlos wipes away a single tear from his eye. 

"Hey, C!" Jay calls as he opens the dormitory room door. 

Carlos freezes and crumples up his test up, trying to pretend like he's fine. When you're dramatically staring at a rainy window and frozen in place, it tends to not work. 

"C?" Jay repeats, his tone laced with concern. 

Carlos hopes that his eyes aren't red and he turns around to face his best friend. "Yeah? Sorry, I was spacing out." He says and his voice trembles. 

Jay frowns immediately. "What's wrong?" 

"It's nothing. Just a test." He says quickly. 

The last time he was this pathetic looking, Chad had mouthed off to him. He had gotten his (quite severe) punishment from Jafar's son before, but even Carlos wasn't as cruel to wish that upon him. He hoped Jay didn't jump to other conclusions and lash out at Cinderella's kid again. 

Jay sizes him up and seems to decide that he isn't lying, because he nods. "Wanna talk about it?" He asks. 

Carlos is struck by his concern. Jay is awful with words, it's a well-known fact by him and everybody, really. 

"Not really." He decides. "But thanks, Jay." Carlos leans over to Jay, who's resting on his desk and places his hand over the other boy's before realizing what he's doing. 

Before he can yank his hand away, Jay covers his tiny hands with his big ones, tangling their fingers together with a smirk on his face. 

Carlos turns to address his empty desk, hoping to take his mind off with homework… 

And the warm hand of his now not-so-secret crush intertwined in his. 

There's a tiny pull at his hand and Carlos realizes that Jay is a lot closer than he used to be. Jay's smug expression has turned into a full out goofy grin that's so infectious, Carlos feels the corners of his mouth upturn a little. 

"Did I mention, that I'm in love with you." Jay starts out slowly. 

Carlos bites his lip, holding back a giggle. God, Jay is completely adorable and his obvious attempt to cheer him up is totally working. 

Jay seems to be waiting for something, so Carlos goes ahead and sings the next line. "And did I mention, there's nothing I can do." 

Jay snickers, then sings the next line as ridiculously and romantically as he possibly can. "And did I happen to say, I dream of you every day." He bats his eyes at Carlos, invading his personal space as he grabs both of the boy's hands and holding them in his own. 

"But let me shout it loud, if that's okay." Carlos continues. 

"Oh, that's definitely okay." Jay adds, breaking character. 

Carlos laughs and shoves him lightly. 

Then, Jay starts back up again, pulling Carlos out of his chair and prancing around the room with him. "I met this guy that rocked my world like it's never been rocked, and now I'm living just for him and I won't ever stop." 

Wow, he even changed up the lyrics to fit Carlos accordingly. Carlos is impressed, he'll admit it. 

Cruella's son cuts him off, twirling Jay as they bump their shins on various beds and night tables, not caring that they already knocked over a lamp and Jay's treasured tourney trophy. 

"I never thought that it can happen to a guy like me, but now look at what you've done--" Carlos yanks the both of them down to the ground and sings lowly, "you got me down on my knees." 

Jay pulls him back up and somehow Carlos ends up on Jay's back. Not that Carlos doesn't trust Jay wholeheartedly, but he's a little worried since they're in high danger of destroying the entire room at this point. 

"Because my love for you is ridiculous! I never knew--" 

"Who knew?" Carlos shouts gleefully. 

"--That it can be like this. My love for you is ridiculous. My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!" Jay serenades him in his best Ben voice. 

Carlos, in turn, chants the letters back to him. 

"It's…" 

"RIDICULOUS!" 

"Just…" 

"RIDICULOUS!" 

"And I would give Ben's kingdom for just one kiss!" Jay finishes. 

He sets Carlos back on the ground and they burst into a fit of laughter, Jay pulling Carlos into a tight hug as they collapse on each other. 

"So, can I get that kiss now, or not?" Jay wonders flirtatiously. 

"I don't know, you'll have to ask Ben to see how much Auradon can sell for." Carlos counters with a grin. 

"Good idea." Says Jafar's son. "Ben!" He then calls, loudly enough to be heard down the hall. 

"Jay, shut up!" The white-haired boy clamps a hand over Jay's mouth, but he's not rude about his accusation. 

He feels Jay open his mouth and he retracts it at lightning speed, just before Jay's tongue can lick it. 

"Aww, you're no fun." The older boy mock grumbles. 

"Go use your tongue for something else." Carlos says immediately, a mischievous glint to his eyes. 

For a second, he's afraid he's overstepped the line with his uncontrollable flirting, but he's reassured with Jay shrugs an okay. 

Jay takes his hands in his again and pulls Carlos closer to him with a tranquil smile on his face. 

Carlos stays rooted to the spot, much like he was earlier. He shouldn't be this surprised, after all, he kind of asked for it. 

Carlos shakes himself out of his funk and leans in when Jay's an inch away from him, accidentally bonking his forehead into Jay's. 

They fall back, clutching their respective sore areas and laughing till their stomachs hurt. Of course Carlos would mess something up like that. 

He's not too let down, though, because Jay recovers quicker than Carlos does and crawls above him, hovering hesitantly. He slowly leans down and kisses him properly this time. It's a little wet, and kinda sloppy, but Carlos loves it. He's not really sure what to do (this obviously isn't Jay's first kiss, but it's his) so he twists his fingers in Jay's long hair and pulls him closer. That must be good because Jay lets out a tiny moan of pleasure and cradles Carlos in his arms tenderly. 

Tongue, that's right! That's hopefully what's probing his lips right now (he's pretty sure Jay isn't descended from a monster of some sort, his father not counting in that). 

Carlos internally chastises himself, he wanted that too, so he lets his mouth open slightly and gasps when their tongues touch. 

He draws back for air a minute later, his lips feeling puffy and his cheeks are so hot he almost thinks he's coming down with a fever. 

Jay looks really good, his hair is messed up a little and his beanie laying on the ground next to him, with his lips red. 

They both simultaneously laugh, for what reason they're not sure, and Carlos is glad that the transition to friends to… Whatever they have is relatively easy and not too complicated (yet, at least). 

There's a knock on the door, and Jay rolls his eyes. "Did you invite anybody over?" He whispers to Carlos, who shakes his head no. 

"I guess I should go get it." Jay sounds reluctant and Carlos holds back a squeal. Even with his horrible kissing skills, Jay still wants him. 

"Yeah, probably." He manages and Jay pulls him up. 

They straighten themselves before crossing across the room, hoping that their room isn't that messy from their dance beforehand. 

Outside, Doug stands with the entire marching band. Their shirts aren't completely tucked in, and a couple of them are missing their hats. One of the boys doesn't even have his instrument and he stands there looking embarrassed and squeamish. 

"So," Doug starts. "You called?"


End file.
